Verdades
by MrsLGrint
Summary: Quiero que todos esos imbéciles que se la pasan babeando por ti se den cuenta que eres MI novia, que serás MI esposa y la mamá de MIS hijos, así que no tienen nada que estar viendo donde no deben. Nada me encantará más que verle la cara al idiota de Finnigan cuando se entere...


**Hola buenas noches a todos... aquí llegué en esta ocasión con un Rose/Scorpius. Debo decir primero que todo que esta historia participa en el reto "¡A las valientes!" Del foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas" (abreviado EEQCR jajaja) el reto debía entregarlo HOY yo por no quedar mal escribí esto, debo advertir que no lo revisó ninguna beta, que posiblemente encuentren mil incoherencias tanto gramaticales como de redacción y que de pronto la historia no les parezca muy divertida pero quería hacer algo diferente y creo que el resultado no fue precisamente el mejor... en fin... **

* * *

**Aclaro que los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, yo solamente escribí esta historia por distracción**

* * *

–No entiendo tu interés en el tema Al… nunca ha sido así.

Rose **Weasley** se encontraba recostada en un árbol a la orilla del Lago con su primo y mejor amigo Albus Potter, teniendo una de las conversaciones más importantes e incómodas que habían tenido a lo largo de su vida. Albus era el tipo de chico ideal que toda mujer podía desear, no se inmiscuía en nada que no lo afectara directamente… pero en este caso, debía cerciorarse que esta vez las cosas fueran por el camino correcto.

Había sido suficiente de lágrimas y tragedias.

–Sólo quiero asegurarme que estarás bien… no soportaría… –bajó la cabeza mientras Rose rodaba los ojos, a veces el exceso de dramatismo y sobreprotección de Albus la exasperaban–

–Estoy bien Albus, estoy feliz… –Albus iba a hablar pero ella lo interrumpió– pero voy a decirte su nombre… no lo vas a espantar, ni a decirle las mil y un razones por las que se arrepentirá si me hace daño. Créeme yo ya me he encargado de eso. En todo caso, estoy segura que él es diferente…

–Dijiste lo mismo la última vez…

–¿Por qué simplemente no dejas que me equivoque? No siempre vas a estar ahí protegiéndome Albus…

–Pero mientras lo pueda hacer, no dudes que lo haré Rose…

Llevaba dos semanas de martirio, todo por un maldito descuido… había logrado ocultarle a sus primos durante seis meses que tenía una relación clandestina con nadie más que Scorpius Malfoy, todo había sido demasiado precipitado y extraño pero no menos fascinante. Durante años pensó que él era el típico niño popular idiota que se aprovecha de todas las chicas que babean a su alrededor.

Cuánto se había equivocado.

Ahora podía decir que estaba absolutamente enamorada de él y no existía nada que le aterrara más que perderlo. Por eso protegía su secreto con las uñas y no estaba dispuesta a que Albus, James, Hugo, Fred sus tíos, sus abuelos o su papá terminaran con el sueño que estaba viviendo… no esta vez, ahora que sabía lo que era amar a alguien y ser correspondida, no lo iba a permitir.

**oOoOoOoOo**

En la sala común de Slytherin…

–Por lo visto no tuviste éxito… nuevamente. –Scorpius estaba recostado de manera despreocupada en el sofá más grande de la sala común– no entiendo por qué sigues empeñado en…

–Porque no quiero vivir los meses negros que vivimos Scorpius… –se acomodó en el sillón frente a su amigo, totalmente desesperado– ¡No voy a permitir que ningún desgraciado vuelva a jugar con Rose!

–Créeme que todo Hogwarts tiene bastante claro que no se pueden buscar problemas. –Se burló Scorpius– ¿Qué tan difícil es dejar el tiempo pasar?

–Sigo pensando Scorpius –fulminó con la mirada al rubio– Que esa verdad que tú sabes es demasiado terrible y por eso no has hablado. ¡Y exijo que me digas inmediatamente el nombre del maldito miserable que le está metiendo mano a mi primita! ¿¡Viste como le dejó el cuello!? –Una de las **manzanas** decorativas de la sala común salió disparada hacia la pared contraria a donde estaba Albus–

–¡Vaya! Al parecer los entrenamientos están dando resultados. Nuestro querido capitán estará muy feliz de tus avances…

–¡No estoy para tus estúpidas burlas **Malfoy**! ¡Dime de una buena vez quién es el novio de mi prima! –Scorpius siguió con su rostro inmutable, sin ninguna emoción, se acomodó mejor en la silla y destapó una rana de chocolate para inmediatamente llevársela a su boca. _Delicioso_, los labios de Rose sabían a chocolate y se había hecho adicto. – ¡Tienes cara de pervertido sexual Scorpius! ¡Y te salió tío Ron!

–Extraña coincidencia, teniendo en cuenta que es la persona que menos aprecio me tiene en todo el clan Weasley…

–¡Y me encargaré que sean más como no me digas de una buena vez…!

–¡No seas imbécil Severus! –lo retó Scorpius– ¡No voy a decir nada a menos que Rose lo haga primero! Así que por aquí pierdes el tiempo…

–¡Soy tu mejor amigo!

–Rose también lo es…

–Pero no es tu compañera de casa… por lealtad con Salazar Slytherin…

–La lealtad es una virtud de Huppleffuf o de pronto hasta de Gryffindor, no me vengas con maricadas ahora…

–¡Soy tu mejor amigo!

–Y Ya te dije que Rose también y que no voy a decirte nada porque no se me da la gana, porque le prometí que no lo haría y yo cumplo mis promesas… así que sigue con tu ataque de primo sobreprotector en otro lugar y déjame en paz… –se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de salida–

–¿A dónde vas? ¡No he terminado:..!

–Yo si Albus… no me interesa tener la misma conversación. –Caminó con parsimonia, pero se detuvo un instante para dirigirse a su amigo– Rose es muy inteligente Albus, no va a permitir que la hagan sufrir dos veces. Y no creo que exista alguien tan estúpido en Hogwarts para exponerse a vivir una noche completa en el bosque prohibido con la sola compañía del Ford Anglia de tu abuelo. Creo que todos aprendimos del castigo del imbécil de Wood.

**oOoOoOoOo**

–¿Y así no más te fuiste de la sala común?

–Albus es un poco lento para algunas cosas… no sé como no se ha dado cuenta… comenzando por el hecho de que sea precisamente yo quien sepa la verdad… –se acomodó mejor y acercó aún más a Rose a su pecho– tu y yo no éramos precisamente confidentes.

–Porque no me interesaba saber de tus conquistas…

–Ni a mí de las tuyas Rose… aquí tú no eres una santa déjame decirte… –Rose lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo. Se encontraban en la sala de los menesteres disfrutando de la compañía mutua, era una cita obligada todas las noches, antes de las rondas de prefectos se encontraban para contarse las novedades del día y hacerse arrumacos, todo menos inocentes–

–¿Cómo crees que reaccionará?

–Lo tomará muy mal, como el resto de tu familia. Consideran que no tomo en serio a nadie. –puso sus dos manos en la cara de Rose– debo confesarte que hasta hace unos meses, yo pensaba igual. –la besó con ternura– pero tú, señorita –le dio un golpecito en la nariz con uno de sus dedos– has logrado lo que parecía imposible… –sonrió antes de besarla de nuevo–

–¡Nunca subestimes el poder de una leona enamorada!

–¡Ay perdón señorita leona! –la abrazó más fuerte, si es que era posible y la miró a los ojos seriamente– Aunque yo creo que el pobre Albus merece un poco de paz…

–Scor… hemos tenido esta conversación…

–Y yo hago lo que tú me digas. Pero hay que tener claro que él lo hace porque te quiere. A ver, tomemoslo desde otro punto de vista. ¿Te gustaría que él te ocultara que tiene novia?

–Yo nunca le he negado nada…

–Rose…

–¡Ay está bien! –bajó la cabeza avergonzada y Scorpius pensó que se veía sencillamente adorable– estaría furiosa y lo odiaría mucho si me ocultara algo tan importante. ¡Pero lo conozco! Va a convocar a la "Brigada Weasley-Potter", la cosa más estúpida que se les ha ocurrido, y van a hacer un escándalo y te vas a molestar, yo creo que así estamos muy bien Scor…

–Rose escúchame –se acomodó mejor quedando frente a frente con ella– lo que te voy a decir, es la primera vez que lo digo y es completamente difícil para mí. –respiró hondo y sus ojos se encontraron con los temerosos de Rose– Sé que en el momento en que decidimos dejarnos llevar por lo que sentimos, **estábamos firmando nuestra condena**, pero también sé que después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, la vida no será la misma sin ti. –Rose suspiró e intentó interrumpir pero él la detuvo con uno de sus dedos en la boca– estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea para estar contigo. Eso incluye a toda tu familia y amigos. Tú lo vales Rose y sencillamente no quiero dejar ir esto.

–Scorpius… –se lanzó a él y lo besó para expresarle todo eso que no podía con palabras– ¿Por qué no me di cuenta que estabas ahí antes?

–Porque necesitábamos algo de soltería antes –sonrió mientras veía como los ojos de su novia brillaban– estoy seguro Rose que no voy a dejarte ir tan fácil, nos costó bastante y ningún primo rabioso me va a quitar lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido. Además, quiero que todos esos imbéciles que se la pasan babeando por ti se den cuenta que eres MI novia, que serás MI esposa y la mamá de MIS hijos, así que no tienen nada que estar viendo donde no deben. Nada me encantará más que verle la cara al idiota de Finnigan cuando se entere –imaginó ilusionado–

–¡Eres un maldito celoso controlador!

–¡Oye!

–Te amo…

–Yo también…

Al cabo de unos minutos, salieron de la sala, tomados de la mano la decisión estaba tomada y al día siguiente hablarían con Albus…

–¿Por qué no me dejas jugar un poquito con Albus?

–¡Porque no!... Una cosa es no contarle nada y otra que se haga historias raras en la cabeza…

–Pero serviría para que acorralara a Finnigan sólo un poquito, sería espectacular que lo acercara tan sólo un poquito a la entrada del bosque prohibido.

–¡Ya te dije que no!... –Scorpius resopló resignado– además ya te he dicho mil veces que por mucho que odie a Adam, no me pareció correcto nada de lo que le hicieron. Y Sean Finnigan sólo es un buen amigo compañero de casa con el que coincidimos en todas las clases y algunas veces en la biblioteca…

–¡Y te mira el cu…!

–¡Contigo no se puede Malfoy! –soltó sus manos y se dirigió al lado contrario a comenzar sus rondas– ¡Hasta mañana! –lo besó rápidamente mientras caminaba furiosa, no le gustaba cuando Scorpius comenzaba así–

**oOoOoOoOo**

–¡Así que te vas a rendir Rose!... Yo sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a contarme el nombre del idiota en cuestión para…

–¡Si sigues así Albus Severus, te lo diré si hacemos un juramento inquebrantable! –Albus se detuvo inmediatamente y la observó asustado, Rose era de tener miedo cuando sacaba a relucir su carácter, no había sido buena idea mezclar Weasley con Granger– Te lo voy a contar, siempre y cuando cumplas con algunas condiciones…

–¿¡Y Yo por qué tengo que atenerme a tus condiciones!?

–Porque de lo contrario, le cuento a mamá y a tía Ginny que eres tú quien le ordena al viejo y enfermo Kreacher hacer esos viajes hasta el colegio para traerle dulces y estupideces a Alice… no creo que les guste mucho…–dijo Rose tranquilamente mientras se veía las uñas como si nada–

–¿Pero cómo...? –vió hacia Scorpius con odio incontrolado– ¡Eres un maldito traidor! ¡Asquerosa serpiente!

–Afortunadamente tu eres una serpiente como yo… bastante tacaño si me permites, ¿Qué te cuesta pagar un servicio de correo mágico? Contrario a lo que muchos opinan es bastante eficiente y confiable…no es tan costoso

–¡Está bien! No haré nada que incomode a tu noviecito, pero eso sí, no se va a salvar de unas palabras conmigo. ¿Quién es?

–Scorpius… –Albus se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su mirada al traidor que tenía por mejor amigo, como esperando que comenzara a hablar– ¿Qué estás esperando Albus?

–Que Scorpius me diga el nombre…

–Ya te lo dijo Rose –Scorpius respondió sarcásticamente– S-C-O-R-P-I-U-S, a mi tampoco me gusta mi nombre, pero no puedo hacer ya nada en contra de las tradiciones de mi familia.

–Me están diciendo que… –Albus boqueaba como un pescado fuera del agua– Eres tú el que le hizo eso en el cuello a mi primita… –señalaba a uno y otro desesperadamente mientras se ponía morado de la impresión– Y conociéndote no fue sólo el cuello…

–No estamos aquí para discutir mi vida sexual Albus…

–¡Te voy a matar! ¡Esto lo sabrán todos! ¡Espera a que se entere tío Ron!

–Primero, te calmas… ¿Puedes concluir que si estamos contándote esto es porque no lo vamos a ocultar? –Albus cayó derrotado en el pasto cerca a la orilla del lago– Y voy a hablar con quien sea necesario, no he hecho nada malo y no voy a ocultar más mi relación con Rose. Así no te parezca Albus, no te estamos pidiendo permiso. Querías saber la verdad, ahí la tienes.

–¿Cómo es posible que tú me hables de esa forma? ¡Te conozco!

–¡Y precisamente por eso debes confiar un poco en mi!

–¡No voy a permitir que juegues con ella!

–¿Cómo crees que voy a jugar con la mujer que amo? –Albus se había levantado y estaban frente a frente con Scorpius viéndose a los ojos con toda la rabia contenida, sin embargo la última declaración de su amigo pareció cambiar el panorama– ¡Si Albus! ¡LA AMO! Y sabes muy bien que no soy dado a expresar de forma abierta mis sentimientos, pero esta vez lo hago y lo haré las veces que sea necesario hasta que te acostumbres o lo creas, lo único que si te puedo asegurar es que me tendrás por un largo tiempo en tu familia. Así que lo asumes.

En ese punto Rose se había acercado a Scorpius y lo tomó de la mano, mientras Albus completamente perplejo intentaba asumir las palabras de su mejor amigo.

–Preferiría que nos dieras tiempo de hablar con todos, hablamos en serio cuando te decimos que es real. –Rose soltó a Scorpius y se tomó a Albus de los hombros– pero me encantaría que tu estuvieras a mi lado, como siempre.

–¡Una lágrima Malfoy! ¡Una sola lágrima y te juro que lo que le hicimos a Wood te va a parecer una broma de mal gusto!

–¡Palabra de Slytherin!

Hubo un silencio que duró algunos segundos, pero luego Albus se acercó a su amigo y le dio un abrazo fraternal, hizo lo mismo con Rose y luego los abrazó al mismo tiempo.

–Esto es una locura pero… –suspiró resignado– ¡Bienvenido oficialmente a la familia!

* * *

***cof cof* espero que les haya gustado (?) obviamente ya que llegaron hasta aquí, pueden dejarme un review, se los agradeceré muchísimo, si no se animan entonces muchas gracias por leer... y nos leemos en otra oportunidad.**


End file.
